


Unconventional beach day

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Day, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Multi, Swearing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Nines and gavin have a vacation day at the beach, their friends decide to tag along
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution) & Gavin Reed, Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 16





	Unconventional beach day

When nines had said they were going to the beach to relax after one of the hardest cases the two have ever had to do, this isnt exactly what gavin had in mind. He was currently stuck in a 7 seater car between tina and ada, listening to Chris go through 99 bottles of beer on the wall for the 6th god damn time, at this point ada had gone from humming said song to doing a screaming rendition of it which both amused and annoyed gavin as she tried different voice frequencies every. Single. Fucking. Time. Eventually the singing stopped and every now and then ada would gasp and point at something out of the window before leaning forwards to shake north and talk so fast that only north seemed to understand what the fuck was going on. 

Gavin was suprised that tina had some how managed to fall asleep dispite all the chaos going on around them, though she only had 4 hours sleep before Chris somehow convinced her and valerie to go to the beach with them. Honestly he didn't know how chris knew they were going, nines had grumbled it out as he made coffee and none of their friends were around to hear. He turned to look at val and chris and found the two of them playing video games on an old nintendo switch north brought with her "dude, how the fuck did you even know we were doing this?" He asks as Valerie takes over what sounded like mario kart, he couldn't help but smirk at the look of pure concentration on her face "i know everything dude" was the response he got and both he and ada, who had leaned back to join the conversation scoffed "you thought ada should be with nines and didn't know we were gay" he says as ada giggles quietly beside him.

Chris opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it again "tina didn't know either!" He eventually says a little louder than nessasery, startling tina awake who looks around wildly before groaning "i so did know gavin was gay for nines, ada set off my gaydar the moment i saw her" she mumbles before falling asleep with her head on ada's shoulder, ada's giggles grew a little louder before looking a little suprised "yea no offense but i prefer north" she says laughing a little more as she makes eye contact with nines through the mirror, only to find him and north laughing just as much as she was. It was another 15 minutes worth of back and fourth teasing before they parked up "teeny wake up!" He says shaking her slightly "fuck off 'vin" she says in a mix of a grumble and a whine before valerie leans over the seat and kisses her all over her face. 

At first tina's face scrunches up in confusion before she smiles, moving her head just enough so that she can kiss her wife back "why not do that first?" She asks with a soft laugh before noticing that they are the only ones in the car now "wait we're here already?" She asks bewildered on how they got there so fast, valerie chuckles as the three get out together "you fell asleep as soon as the engine turned on honey" she explains, wrapping her arm around tina as they walk, gavin wanders away from them so they can be mushy and heartwarming in their own little bubble "so what d'ya wanna do today?" He asks as he bumps shoulders with ada to wind her up a little, it seems to work as she glares for a few seconds before a smirk that he doesnt like the look of appears on her face "i might make a hole big enough for you and bury you, ya dick" she says before laughing quietly.

Gavin rolls his eyes "rookie shit ada, i was gonna do that already" theres a curious twinkle in ada's eyes at that, but she looks away muttering something too quiet for him to catch, when she looks back she looks both shy and embarrassed "what? You can say shit you wanna do ada, i wont judge" he says shrugging as he's slightly intrigued as to what could possibly make her act like this "i want to try ice cream and buy a floaty thing" she says after a few seconds, she cheeks turning blue slightly as if waiting for gavin to poke fun "now you're talkin'! Lets unpack the car first though" he says as he grabs bags and towles and all the other shit nines decided to pack. Gavin eventually found himself laying beside nines, the android couldn't get a tan well not that he knew of but it was good to see his boyfriend so relaxed. 

He watched everyone else, trying to figure out if north was trying to figure out how to go into the sea or if she was just enjoying the view with her 800% zoom vision, the answer was soon clear when she took a few steps back before doing a running jump and landed on top of a rather startled ada and Chris, he snickered at their yells "i love those weirdos" he mutters to himself with a fond smile, not realising that nines wasn't in stasis until he chuckled "this is better than i imagined" he says as his hand moves around to find gavin's, they laid together in content silence for a few minutes until ada made her way upto them "reed! I found a place that sells ice cream you're helping me" she says as she kicks him in the shin to make sure he's paying attention.

Nines laughs quietly beside him "do they do thirium ones?" He asks as he's always wanted to try some, always curious as to why gavin loved the green one with chocolate in so damn much "duh, thats why gavin is helping me. Tina said he has the best taste for this shit" gavin rolled his eyes before sitting up, looking over at tina, who had a stick in hand and was drawing something into the sand much to the amusement of Valerie and north "alright lets go" he says getting to his feet and following the blonde for what felt like hours "so any ideas what kind you want?" He asks while scanning the board to see which flavours they had, he eventually got mint choc chip for himself, cookie dough and vanilla for tina, a mix of cookies and cream and chocolate for valerie and three big scoops of strawberry for Chris. 

When he looked at ada he noticed she looked anxious, something he hadn't seen since the night she deviated "hey, it's just ice cream no need to freak out" he says slightly concerned as nines usually calmed her down "what if they dont like what i chose?" She asks as her eyes suddenly widen in alarm, jesus Christ what the fuck happend? Sighing gavin placed a hand on her shoulder "they won't, this is new to them as well" he says before bumping her slightly "besides you can always try more than one at once" he says as all 4 of his order come into view, ada gasps quietly "it looks cursed" she whispers softly before turning to order the thirium equivalent of a mint choc chip just to see what it looked like. 

It takes awhile but they make it back to the beach, nines sits up and looks at the fuckery that is a mix of blue, purple and a strange red colour that was being handed to him "what the fuck?" He asks quietly before taking it, staring at it in a mix of confusion and concern before trying it. Ada had already disapeared to show north the weird shit she had gotten for the two of them "babe, what the entire fuck is that" north says trying not to burst out laughing at just how much ice cream was on both cones "gavin said to get different ones!" Ada says as she carefully hands it over, the two of them trying all of them at once "this is nice" north mutters quietly before going from top to bottom, only to tense and make a soft squeak noise. 

Somewhere behind her, she hears nines do the same thing and gavin laughing "babe? You alright?" She asks a little confused as to why north was suddenly shivering "gavin! What the fuck did you do?!" She yells as Gavin laughs even more at the expression on nines' face, tina had wandered down to them now looking slightly amused "she ate too fast and got android brain freeze" she says with a quiet giggle as north starts relaxing slightly "what the fuck" she says as the shivering dies down more "don't worry gavin will get it in a few minutes, always does" she says with a smirk that makes ada laugh quietly. 

Nines came to sit with them, though he was messing with the sand at this point "this feels nice" he says before taking his sandals off and dragging his feet through "ah! Fuck thats hot" he says sounding a little startled, tina laughed as she ran by with Valerie and Chris not far behind. All three going fairly deep into the sea before letting themselves float around, nines watched them for a few minutes before he too joined them though it took a few seconds for him to get used to the waves. North was next to join "you coming honey?" She asks ada who was looking between her friends and gavin who was now splayed out on a towel groaning loudly "in a while" she responds as north bends down to steal a kiss.

She stood up and wandered over to gavin, carefully nudging her foot against his shin this time as he looked as if he was in pain "you good?" She asks to make sure he wasn't dying, though if he was then she was sure nines would still have been beside him instead of splashing tina and chris "fuckin peachy, what d'ya want?" He grumbles, opening one eye to look at her "you remember the water float things i mentioned earlier?" She asks, slightly nervous as she wasn't used to moody gavin much any more "there's a ring in the box, gotta blow it up first" he says sitting up, rubbing his temples for a few seconds as he watches her get it. 10 minutes later and all of them are having a water fight, both ada and valerie watching every one else play fighting games on each others shoulders.

Gavin, nines, tina and north were the only ones left in. Though at this point gavin and tina were back in the water trying to beat the shit out of each other with what ever the fuck chris had called the long tube things, nines and north were doing the same though quickly teamed up to get Chris who was swimming past them. For the next three hours ada did as she promised, she buried both gavin and tina to the point they were cocooned, not that the two of them minded in fact they ended up falling asleep whilst the others had the most competitive game of volleyball anyone had ever seen, in the end north and tina won as they sent the ball flying so fast at nines he ended up flat on his back unable to get up for a few minutes. 

By the end of the day they were all exhausted, valerie drove them all home as nines took up the entire back row of seats as he had to charge, tina sat up front with her as north held a sleeping ada due to the fact that the tired blonde was using her both as a pillow and was practically curled around her like a koala, chris was on his phone talking to his wife and gavin, well gavin was sitting quietly with a very rarely seen grin on his face "today was amazing, we gotta do it again some time" he says to the few that remained awake, there were mumbles of agreements, gavin had never felt so relaxed he was glad nines had talked him into doing it.


End file.
